


Disfruta el viaje

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Porn, Top!Sam, bottom!Michael, explicit - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sam no soporta a Michael vistiendo a su hermano por mucho tiempo más. Esposado como está y todo, lo lleva a su habitación, donde Michael verá si sigue con su plan de “sonreírle mientras lo destroza” y luego destruir el mundo.[ TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ]Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.





	Disfruta el viaje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enjoy The Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036575) by [confetti_its_a_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade). 



> “ _Publicación de Tumblr de @saintedjack: Quiero algo con Sam encima de Michael cuando está esposado._  
>  Bueno, esa fue mi inspiración...
> 
>  _¡Acepto cualquier comentario por mi trabajo!_  
>  ¡Espero que les guste!  
> (esta fue la primera vez que escribí algo en inglés).”
> 
> (palabras de la autora, [confetti_its_a_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade) al 8 de marzo de 2019)
> 
> * * *
> 
> *[Historia original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036575) publicada por [confetti_its_a_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade).
> 
> **↑ Pasen a dejarle _kudos_ y comentarios bellos ↑**
> 
> **[ TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA ]**
> 
> *Aunque sólo me dediqué a traducir esta historia, creo que la autora original estaría de acuerdo en prohibir todo tipo de adaptación, plagio o adaptaplagio.
> 
> *Que tengan una feliz lectura :)

Al menos puedes decir dónde estamos yendo? —la voz calma y familiar se derrama sobre Sam mientras conduce insistentemente a Michael a través de los oscuros pasillos del búnker. Michael, por otro lado, no lo resiente para nada, quizás, por estar esposado y casi sin poderes o porque realmente está interesado en saber cuál es el plan de Sam.

—Cierra la maldita boca—Sam no podía contenerse más. Mirar a Michael y ver a Dean, escuchar toda la mierda de “Dean te odia” pero oír la cálida y baja voz de su hermano era demasiado. 

—Oh, estamos demasiado serios —una sonrisa burlona aparece en el rostro de Michael mientras grita detrás de Sam.  Un par de minutos antes estaba sentado en una silla fuertemente atado con cadenas de acero y tratando de convencer a Jack de que no era útil. Y ahora está esperando que suceda algo grande porque conoce cada pequeña parte de la mente de Dean y eso significa que conoce  _ TODO _ acerca de esos hermanos estando juntos: cada conversación que mantuvieron, cada pelea, beso y, por supuesto, el sexo. Y el rostro de Michael se ilumina mientras aparece en el cuarto de Sam—. Oh, Sam, ¿eres un pervertido? —dice Michael con una hermosa sonrisa ahí parado, listo para el siguiente paso—. No cambiará nada, ¿lo sabes? —Sam está en silencio y concentrado. Él sólo asegura la puerta, empuja a Michael al medio de la habitación y con una mirada cargada de lujuria empieza a desabotonar la blanca camisa de Michael. Es imposible quitársela por completo porque no hay manera de que Sam fuera a sacarle las esposas, pero sólo ver el pecho y los abdominales de Dean era demasiado. Sam también recordó los momentos en los que se acostaban después de ser agentes del FBI, ni siquiera habían llegado a desnudarse porque estaban al límite y realmente no les importaba—. Realmente crees que Dean va a saltar a la superficie porque nos acostemos —Michael sigue siendo sumiso, no hay nada que él pueda hacer o… o él quiera; él quiere ver lo que es coger con el maldito Sam Winchester en la vida real, no sólo a través de los recuerdos de Dean. Y, sí, él era un imbécil que quería convertir todo en cenizas, pero quería darle a Sam una última oportunidad de sentir el cuerpo de su hermano, disfrutar de la intimidad (aún con Dean lejos) antes de que Michael destrozara a Sam como él planeó hacer.

—Hablas demasiado —Sam trata de enfocarse en el rostro de Michael: la manera en que la línea de la mandíbula está limpiamente afeitada, las pecas de sus mejillas y los perfectamente delineados labios y ojos verdes. Podría ser capaz de fingir que este es Dean y no otro arcángel tratando de destruirlo todo. Honestamente, Sam quería escuchar su orgásmica voz todo el tiempo y su ya duro miembro reaccionó y era extraño que todo ese asunto de “Michael siendo descarado y salvaje como la mierda teniendo a Dean como traje y vestido al estilo Michael” hiciera que Sam se calentara más. 

—Oh, tienes una erección. Realmente te calienta, ¿no? —Michael no pudo terminar porque estaba siendo lanzado a la cama. Desde ese ángulo, observa mientras Sam se baja los pantalones—. Esto es divertido —Michael ni siquiera coopera para sacarse los pantalones. Y cuando los pantalones de Sam cayeron al suelo y las manos esposadas de Michael son atadas a la cabeza de la cama de Sam, se convierte en la estrella de la porno más sucia que se haya visto. Él agarra el lubricante que estaba en la mesa de noche. Luego se sienta sobre los muslos de Michael estirando sus piernas y liberando la pulsante erección, grande y lista para coger—. Oh, Sam, mira lo patético que eres, tan desesperado —Michael intenta que su voz permanezca neutral. Pero Sam puede oír sus débiles gemidos, así que le sonríe seductoramente y presiona su entrepierna contra la firme erección de Michael. Entonces comienza a moverse dinámicamente, sólo el roce los excita cada vez más antes de que Sam fuera a cabalgar sobre la hombría de su hermano. Michael trata de sacarse de encima a Sam un par de veces usando sus piernas, pero es inútil. El peso del cuerpo de Sam y el calor de la habitación lo obliga a rendirse. Sam agarra la hombría de Michael, afirma su mano a su alrededor y lo masturba un poco sólo para ver el rostro de satisfacción de Michael. Sam derrama algo de lubricante sobre la erección de Michael. Es un poco fría pero Michael se estremece debajo suyo.

—No me importa qué pase luego, tú eres mi perra.

Michael abre su boca para responder pero sólo lanza un jadeo mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando Sam desliza la hombría de su hermano en su estrecho trasero en una sola estocada. Un placer agudo recorre el cuerpo de Sam. Es una mezcla de dolor y placer. Michael intenta cerrar sus ojos, pero cada vez que Sam agarra con fuerza sus caderas, probablemente dejando marcas, es imposible para él mirar hacia otro lado. Es un privilegio ver así a Sam Winchester: encima de la hombría de su hermano mayor, agonizando tan desesperadamente, arqueando su espalda, tocando sus propios pezones erectos y subiendo y bajando, dejando que la gruesa erección de Michael esté por completo en su interior hasta golpear su próstata una y otra vez y retorcerse…

Sí, Sam se estaba jodiéndose a sí mismo estando encima de un arcángel. Pero él no era el pasivo ni nada de eso. Él era el activo y había dejado a Michael sin palabras. Aunque todos murieran esa noche, él, el maldito Sam Winchester sería conocido como él único que cogió al arcángel Michael.

Cuando Sam casi llega al límite no deja de moverse, sólo hace su cabeza hacia atrás y agarra su propia erección que ha estado pidiendo atención. Sólo le toma unos pocos movimientos para eyacular cubriendo su mano y el torso y remera de Michael con una sustancia blanca.

—Ooohh —Michael ya no puede mantenerse en silencio mientras el agujero palpitante de Sam se estrecha todavía más en torno a su hombría. La pulsación y el calor de los músculos internos de Sam hacen que Michael deje escapar un suspiro mientras siente la prisa de un placer orgásmico. Se cubre el rostro con el antebrazo. Sam siente algo caliente en su interior y gruñe.

Respirando agitadamente Sam sale de Michael y colapsa a su lado en la cama, dejando que su ritmo cardíaco se estabilice. Michael mira a Sam sobre su hombro y empieza a reír.

—Cierra la maldita…

—Sí, lo sé, es sólo que —Michael se detiene y lo mira misteriosamente como si hubiera cambiado su opinión respecto a algo.

—¿Qué? —Sam se sienta en la cama mirándolo, demandante.

—Es sólo que cambié de opinión. No te destrozaré. Bueno, no en un futuro cercano —miró a Sam con una sonrisa divertida—. Haré que te arrastres sobre tus rodillas desnudas, y haré que te ahogues mientras te tragas mi hombría. Te haré mi perra. Prepárate para eso.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😊  
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí 👀 
> 
> Acuérdense de ir a dejarle sus comentarios y _kudos_ a la [autora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade) en la [historia original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036575) 😊


End file.
